Location based services allow for a rapid adoption and growth of mobile devices. This ability for a mobile device to know its location can be a primary or supporting feature of mobile applications available and used on the mobile device. For example, based on its location, a mobile device can encounter and interact with a beacon within a particular geographic location. With the mobile applications leveraging beacons and respective geographic boundaries (“geo-boundaries”), these mobile applications are starting to break the limits of how many geographic locations can be stored and monitored by a single device.
Currently, devices can monitor about 20 locations at one time. This limit of monitoring 20 locations can help preserve the battery and the processing power of the mobile device. However, users are starting to hit this limit more beacons and accompanying geo-boundaries are being deployed for commercial purposes. The push of location based services into the marketplace and the use of beacons and geo-boundaries to target end users for push messaging and application configuration can create problems. For example, a problem can arise when a user needs to update the list of available beacons with their respective locations and geo-boundaries while using the mobile device.